


When Did I Fall In Love?

by snapdragon76



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Barbara Gordon is Batgirl, DC Comics Rebirth, Denial of Feelings, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, F/M, Falling In Love, Mutual Pining, New 52, OTP Feels, Pining, Realizations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapdragon76/pseuds/snapdragon76
Summary: Barbara Gordon has come to some sobering realizations... and she's not sure how she feels about it.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	When Did I Fall In Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little fic that popped into my head somehow. These two own a big part of my soul... Gendrya owns the other part.
> 
> I just wish DC would get its collective shit together when it comes to these two.

[ ](https://imgur.com/J30Azda)

Barbara Gordon knew it was absurd. I mean, he was  _ Dick. _ Her best friend! 

How can she be in love with her best friend?!

Still, she thought, she can see how someone could fall for him. He was ridiculously attractive, with a muscular build from all of the gymnastics and acrobatics he does, and those piercing blue eyes with that thick black hair that seemed to make his eyes even bluer. That jawline that could cut glass. High, angled cheekbones. And he had an adorable tight ass.

He was charming, funny, intelligent, a good listener, loyal, kind… She enjoyed spending time with him. But, he was Dick. Handsome and charming, she knew there were girls who were itching to get their claws into a prize like Bruce Wayne’s adopted son. Mostly it was the money he had access to, although it was never anything he flaunted. She didn’t care about any of that. She just liked being around him. They could talk about all manner of things, or even just sit in silence and enjoy one another’s company, sipping coffee. 

She didn’t know when things had changed in her feelings for him. One day she could hang out with him and goof around with him, then the next, whenever she’d look at him, she felt flush. Her heart stuttered in her chest. Her breathing would become shallower. She’d get this gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach. He’d brushed away some of her hair and it felt like a jolt of electricity. 

She hated it.

But she also kind of liked it.

Whenever she’d watch him train, her eyes were riveted to him. Not to learn any new fighting form. No. It was a  _ hunger _ that watched him. His muscles flexing. The grace of his movements. Her thoughts would wander to wanting to feel those hard and firm muscles under her hands. His lips on hers. Her fingers through his hair. Her hands gripping his tush as he moved on top of her…

No! She couldn’t think of these things about her best friend! The same best friend who she’d have movie nights with, who she’d spar with, who she’d have late-night talks with about anything and nothing, who she shared holidays with, who she’d study with, who’d she’d have impromptu pizza parties and karaoke nights with… 

She shouldn’t be having these dreams and these thoughts about him. Dreams that left her wanting. Aching.  _ Needing. _

She had to avoid him until these feelings would pass. Yes, they would pass. They had to. She couldn’t ruin their friendship. There was any number of girls vying for his affections. He’d never think of her like that. She was just Babs. She had to protect herself. Guard her heart. Whenever those thoughts would come, she’d go over mathematical equations in her head. Computer algorithms. 

She’d had crushes before. She remembers back in junior high to this boy named Kyle she crushed on for a while. Eventually, it went away. Yes, that’s all this thing with Dick was. A simple crush. It’d go away, just like her other crushes did. 

Except, this feels different. 

It was stronger. More intense. Like a burning desire. Puberty had been  _ very _ kind to Dick Grayson. There was no denying that. Yet, in many ways, he was still her goofy friend Dick. Always one with the wisecracks and silly voices. Who always left her with the last slice of pizza. Who’d come up with stupid puns whenever they were on patrol together. 

Here she was, mooning over him like a love-struck dime-store paperback romance heroine. She never thought of herself as the jealous type, but whenever she thought of the possibility of him dating someone else, sharing longing glances with another girl, having another girl kiss those full lips of his, it ate away at her. And she hated it. 

She could already feel the tears stinging at the back of her eyes. Her breath hitching in her throat. She’d need to go somewhere to collect herself. She wasn’t going to show a vulnerable side. Showing your vulnerability out in the field could be fatal. She wasn’t going to do that. Showing that you care too deeply for your partner could be dangerous to them. She had to suck it up and put on her game face. When the cowl came on, she had to bury her feelings. 

Bruce was good at that. Trouble is, he tended to bury his feelings even when he was out of costume. She wasn’t going to let that happen to her. She’d put on the facade of Babs the Brain and pretend she wasn’t hopelessly in love with her best friend. Maybe, if she pretended long enough, it could become a reality. 

She watched Dick train for a little while and then she left. She needed to gather her wits about her. She couldn’t leave any gaps in her focus. She was Batgirl. And Batgirl wasn’t weak or soft. 

And Batgirl couldn’t fall in love with Nightwing. 

xXx

Dick watched Barbara as she left. He watched her closely, his heart pounding out of his chest. God, she was beautiful. Her flowing red hair (what is it with red hair) and the confidence in which she walked, with her head held high. She wore confidence like she wore the cape she used as Batgirl. It was one of the things he loved about her.

Yes, he was utterly, totally, and completely in love with his best friend.

He didn’t know when it started, actually. Maybe soon after she discovered he was Robin. She was smart. Incredibly smart, and that was a major turn-on for him. Not to mention the fact she was beautiful. And fit. Oh so fit. Her costume hugged her curves in all the right places. Her muscular thighs, which he dreamt of being wrapped around him more than once. Her green eyes, brimming with intelligence and wit. That long, red hair. He wanted to run his fingers through that hair. He wanted to kiss her beautiful lips. 

He loved all of the times they spent together, watching horror movie marathons. He’d pretended to be scared so he’d get to cuddle closer to her under the blankets. She was savvy, though. He had a feeling she knew the truth. 

If this was going to work, he knew he’d have to work hard to impress her. And Babs didn’t impress easily. He’d try different routines to see if she noticed. She did, but then she’d try to one-up him to see if she could. She usually could. And he found it incredibly sexy.

Sooner or later though, she’d fall for him. He knew it. He’d wait for her. In the end, it’d be just them. Even if they were separated, he’d always be there for her. 

Just like she’d be there for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon that Dick fell in love with Babs first. Being the precious cinnamon roll that he is, he is more accepting of his feelings. I'm pretty sure Babs comes around eventually.
> 
> It may be actual canon that he has feelings first? I'm not sure, but for the sake of this fic, he definitely does.


End file.
